


A Night In/Out

by TheGooseBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGooseBot/pseuds/TheGooseBot
Summary: Beryl comes to Tetrahex and invites Tailgate & his mates to catch up over dinner. But when Whirl can’t join them due to reasons, Cyclonus decides to stay home with Whirl to keep him company.





	A Night In/Out

**Author's Note:**

> (( Enjoy this small window into wholesome, pure CyWhirlGate content. Just a lil' somethin' somethin' to help get me out of my writer's block. ))

“Did you guys want me to bring back anything from the bar?” asked Tailgate to Cyclonus and Whirl. 

Cyclonus, who uncorked a sophisticated bottle of energon, shook his head, “That won’t be necessary, but thank you.” he replied while carefully pouring out two cubes for Whirl and himself.

Whirl stood by the living room’s entertainment system: the console screen scrolled through the copter’s movie collection - mostly French Earth films - until he selected _La Vie en Rose_ to play in the next five minutes. 

“Surprise me~” answered Whirl. He tilted his helm and blinked strongly at Tailgate, who recognized the gesture as a wink.

Tailgate giggled, “Challenge accepted! I’ll tell Beryl you two said ‘hi’!” 

Cyclonus hummed, “Yes, and do tell Beryl we’re sorry we couldn’t attend dinner tonight. We’ll have to plan something else in the future.”

“Maybe next time we’ll eat somewhere where I’m _not_ ‘banned-for-life’ from.“ shrugged Whirl.

“That doesn’t leave many choices…” Cyclonus joked, “drive carefully, Tailgate. Don’t stay out too late.” 

Tailgate nodded. He turned to leave, but found himself captivated by the cozy scene that unfolded before him: Whirl sitting down beside Cyclonus, bubbling away movie trivia facts, while Cyclonus offered the copter a cube of energon as the film finally started to play. 

Cyclonus cleared his throat, “Tailgate... you’re staring again.” 

“Oh! Eh-heh! Sorry!” Tailgate blushed, “I can’t help it sometimes…” 

“Awh, let him~ You know I love the attention,” Whirl said playfully, “Hell, I can hear it now… ‘sorry I’m late, Beryl. I couldn’t stop staring at my two wonderful boyfriends~!'” 

“Well it wouldn’t be a lie~” Tailgate grinned. The mini-bot promised he wouldn’t be home late, and finally left the pair of mechs to their movie night.

\- - - 

Dinner with Beryl lasted longer than Tailgate expected. Usually, on Tailgate’s outings, he relied upon little messages from Cyclonus and Whirl to keep him aware of the time. It wasn’t until Tailgate parted ways with Beryl that the mini-bot not only realized how _late_ it was but neither Cyclonus or Whirl messaged him… at all. Nothing. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Whirl, but it wasn’t like Cyclonus to not ask Tailgate if he was alright _at least_ once.

Tailgate sent the pair a couple of messages: one apologizing for not keeping in touch with them, and the other alerting them that he was coming down the block now. 

The messages remained unread as Tailgate fumbled with his house keys. He opened the door quietly, expecting to see the living room dark and empty. 

But it wasn’t: the couch was still occupied by Cyclonus and Whirl, who slept against each other, their frames basked in the console screen’s light. Whirl snored softly, with an arm draped across Cyclonus’ shoulders, while Cyclonus’ arm hung loosely around the copter’s waist.

Tailgate clamped his hands over his mouth to keep him from cooing out loud over the sight. His spark fluttered even more after he noticed Cyclonus was still holding onto Whirl’s claw.

Tailgate tiptoed into the kitchen and tucked away a small bottle of energon he had brought back for his conjunxes from the bar’s gift shop. The mini-bot came back into the living room a few seconds later, camera in hand, and relied heavily upon the console screen’s light as he snapped picture after picture…

\- - - 

“Cyclonus?” Whirl whispered, “… it seems to me that we’ve been _Tailgated_.”

“Mm… it would appear so…” Cyclonus yawned in agreement. 

Finally awake, the pair studied the blanket that was tucked around their frames. Their gaze soon fell upon Tailgate, who was curled up on the loveseat adjacent from them, still in recharge.

“ _The perpetrator_.” Whirl pointed out as he untangled himself slowly from Cyclonus. “Y’know, I wasn’t expecting to fall asleep so quickly…” 

“Perhaps it was the energon,” mused Cyclonus while he stretched, “It was a particularly old vintage.” 

As Whirl tried to remember how long into the movie he lasted,Cyclonus made his way over to Tailgate. He knelt down, stroked Tailgate’s helm, and then spotted the camera crammed in-between the cushions of the loveseat: the light from its screen glowed dimly, still on, but running out of power. 

Cyclonus retrieved it and gave a low hum; a warm look crossed over the warrior’s faceplate.

“He took photos of us, didn’t he?” Whirl asked.

“Yes,” Cyclonus replied, scrolling through the pictures, “… _many_.” 

Whirl looked over Cyclonus’ shoulder and chuckled softly. It amused them greatly how many angles Tailgate had captured of their innocent, intimate moment together.

After Cyclonus placed the camera down, he gently scooped Tailgate up into his arms. A small, sleepy sound left Tailgate, but the little mech did not stir from his slumber. Instead, he snuggled against Cyclonus’ frame and gave a faint, tiny purr.

“I think a few more hours of proper recharge would do us all a little good,” Cyclonus murmured, heading towards their berthroom. 

“Heh, I’ll sleep to that.” Whirl agreed and followed close behind.


End file.
